Juvenile Saiyan Delinquents
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: Since Trunks has been busy training with Vegeta, Goten and Bra have started hanging out and have been causing mayhem. Recently, they just finished car hopping a parking lot. After chilling for a few hours in the woods, they hear a twig snap. What will happen to them and will they continue to be friends or maybe more than that? Read to find out.
1. Chapter One: Car Hopping

"Hey, looky here, we got one that's unlocked!" Bra whispered as she nudged her friend.

It was a chilly, dark summer night in a West City parking lot and it was the early morning after the last day of school for the two. Last time the teenage Saiyan checked, her phone said it was 2:14 AM. She wouldn't dare check it again since they were trying to keep hidden in the darkness.

The two silently walked towards the burgundy vehicle that Bra had pointed at. The both looked around for anyone nearby. Next, Bra quickly pulled open the car door and began feeling around for anything heavy, in a bag, or money. Goten was wide-eyed as he watched her back for anyone who might see the two.

"Yeah you just take your time, Sports-Bra…" Goten sarcastically whispered after a few minutes of watching out and became nervous of being caught. "Shhhh!" Bra gasped back and was piling all the valuables in the passenger seat.

To Goten's relief, she climbed out of the van. "Looks like a good haul, don'tcha think, Goten?" Bra smirked, looking at her pile of items. "Come on, let's move it before we get caught this time!" Goten rasped out. The teenagers gathered the new stolen items, not including the numerous other things in their pockets from previous cars, and swiftly ran off into the woods behind them.

"Over here." Goten murmured. He set down the goods unto the patch of leaves on the forest ground and then two Saiyans slumped down against a trunk of a tree. "What'd you find in that van that took you so long, baby face?" Goten playfully smacked his friend's knee to get her attention. Bra rolled her eyes at the nickname. The sixteen year old girl grinned and held up a box. "Cancer sticks?" Goten snatched one of the cigarettes from her hand. "There were more, too, but your puss-self made us bail!" Bra punched Goten in the arm.

The teenagers began looking through their things."Let's see what we got… Okay a pair of basketball shoes, lighter, a digital camera… a partial bottle of whiskey, chips, a videogame controller, you could use that and… What the fuck is this? A condom?" Goten held it up with a confused look. "Well, you'll need to save that one for Trunks!" Bra giggled. Goten smacked her in the face with the condom and began burst out laughing at her reaction.

"You're so immature, Goten!" Bra quickly became annoyed. "Oh, lighten up!" said Goten, just in time as he popped a cancer stick in his mouth and lit the tip. Bra grinned and did it as well.

Bra picked up a DVD box lying in the leaves. "You got _The Cliffhanger Part III_? Holy shit, bro you gotta let me come over and watch this!" She said with the cigarette hanging out her mouth. Goten winked at her. "Keep it if you're _that_ excited, ha ha."

Goten scooted away from the tree trunk and laid himself on the mossy ground. He looked up at his friend.

"I haven't hung out with Trunks in like a week, why has Vegeta all of a sudden been training the kid so much?" Goten asked. "I don't keep tabs on the two of them, ask Trunks yourself." Bra barked back. She inhaled another puff of cigarette smoke. "Jeez, you get so mad easily. Is it your time of the month, Pushup-Bra?" Goten knew it was, but asked anyways to mess with the girl. "Ugh, you freak. Just shut your trap!" Bra crossed her arms and turned away, perfectly knowing that Goten was right.

The seventeen year old boy knew he probably went too far again with his jokes. "You know I'm just fucking with you!" Goten laughed. Bra tried to hide her smile. "Whatever."

For the next couple hours, the two half Saiyans smoked the rest of their cigarettes and drank the whiskey in the woods. Goten looked down and checked his phone screen. "What's the time, bitch?" Bra asked and she put out the last smoke. "Five Fifty in the morning. We've been fucking around for over half a day." Goten chuckled and took the last sip of the whiskey.

Suddenly, the two swung their heads towards a crunch of sticks to the left of them. _What the fuck was that?! _Bra shouted in her head. "Hey! You two! Don't move!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. Within seconds, Goten grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let's split!" Goten gasped.

After a few moments of running, Bra realized they were running from the cops. Taking after her father, she felt a rush of adrenaline course through her body. "Don't run or I'll be forced to shoot!" The voice shouted, again. Slowly, she began to grin from all the excitement.

Goten's heart began to pound in fear of being caught. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ He wanted to just jump up and fly out of the situation, but the tree branches were too thick. He looked back in fear of seeing the cop gaining, but instead saw the azure-haired girl grinning at him.

"What the fuck, Bra? Why are you smiling, this shit will get us arrested!" Goten spat out. "Chill out, this is fun! Let's do this more often! Ha ha ha!" Bra laughed. Immediately after her short fun moment, she heard a pop and something stabbed her in the thigh. Her legs buckled as she ran, but she managed to control herself from falling. Then another shot fired, this time realizing he was using a taser gun, and she smacked into the ground. Every muscle in her body became stiff all at once and she felt a slight electric shock in her exposed legs. _Did I that bastard really just shoot me with a taser twice? _ Bra thought as she groaned in pain.

"BRA!" Goten yelled. He tried to kneel down but a chubby cop ran up and tackled him. "You're both under arrest!"

_(a/n) Well, kind of a sucky ending to this first chapter, but I promise to make it better as I write more. Next chapter includes Vegeta! _


	2. Chapter Two: Morning Bonus

Steam poured out the bathroom as the prince opened the door from his finished after-training bathe. It was almost six in the morning and Vegeta was just now getting back from his extensive exercise. Surprisingly, Bulma was awake in their bed, typing away on her laptop.

The azure haired woman looked up at her husband, a smile extending across her face. "Don't bother putting your pajamas back on, Vegeta." Bulma enticed as she shut her laptop.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Woman? I've been training since late last night, and I assure you, I am too damn tired to listen to your nagging. Of course I'm putting them on!" Vegeta complained and dried his wet hair, unaware of his wife's intentions. Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband's grouchiness.

She placed her laptop on the nightstand. Her husband held the towel around his waist as he headed towards the closet. He opened the door and reached in for his clothes. Seeing an opportunity, Bulma quickly sprung from the covers, revealing her voluptuous night wear.

She crept up behind him and slipped her arms around the prince. "You still want to put them on, honey? I just thought you might have wanted an after training bonus…" Bulma seductively suggested with a smile.

The couple's love lives had been put off for the week because of a new foreign company taking all Capsule Corporation's business with cheaper products and ideas. Bulma had been stressfully staying up even later than her husband to get work done and ideas put into product. However, tonight the scientist decided it was safe enough for her to take a little breather.

She rested her head on his exposed shoulder blade. The Prince held his tongue from a sarcastic comeback, but realized the woman wanted something more. Vegeta felt a wave of arousal from her body leaning against him. The Saiyan turned half his face and gave a small scoff. They silently knew what the other one was thinking. Vegeta let his towel dropped, wet, to the floor, unleashing his naked bottom half. _Sleeping can wait… _the prince thought to himself and he turned around to face his woman.

Although he wasn't too happy with the woman's lack of attention to him in bed, the absence of her made it easier for him to add a few more hours of training.

Bulma tugged her husband's arm and sat herself on her edge of their bed. She rose up and tucked in her legs under her and was now on her knees on the edge of the bed. Vegeta stood before her with his signature smirk smeared across his face. His wife placed her soft hands on his sides and began kissing her husband's torso. The kissing started out as small pecks to his abdomen, and then began to make it way down with wetter kissing.

Vegeta unintentionally leaned his head back from pleasure. She was almost at his crotch now and he waited for her lips to curl around his increasingly hard…

"Brrrrrring! Brrrrring!" Hanging on the wall, the phone began ringing, interrupting the couple's moment. Vegeta's eyes shot open and he let out a groan. "Who in the hell could that be at this hour?" The Saiyan Prince grumbled. He wasn't usually the one who answered calls, but he wanted to badly scold the person on the other line for interrupting his time with his wife.

"Vegeta, please don't be rude." Bulma reached her hand out and called after the prince, knowing it was too late for her to answer the phone herself. Vegeta staggered towards the nuisance and picked up his towel along the way to cover himself. He seized the phone and held it up to his face. "What is it?!" He impatiently shouted into the phone.

"Erm… Hello, sir! This is Officer Hassan of the West City Police Department." The caller paused. Vegeta was becoming more annoyed by the second. "Is there any reason you're interrupting my morning, or are you just calling to introduce yourself?" The prince sarcastically asked.

"Well, uh, yes, there is a problem. Am I speaking with the father of, um… Dixie Normous?" The cop replied.

_Oh, hell, Bra, What shit have you gotten yourself into now?_ _Serious, Dixie Normous? _Vegeta thought to himself, slightly scoffing at the joke name. The prince began to calm down since he knew the reason for the call wasn't completely ridiculous.

"Oh, damn it. Are you calling from the north police station?" He sharply asked. "Um, yes, sir, but I nee-" Vegeta cut him off, "I will arrive in approximately two to three minutes." The cop started, "Yes, but sir, I nee-" Vegeta hung up and shoved the phone back into the holder.

"It's Bra, isn't it?" Bulma predicted with a smug look. The Saiyan grabbed his navy pants up from the floor and slipped them on. "Your daughter is currently being held at the West City Police Department." Vegeta stated. He walked to the door tied on his suede shoes. "Come if you want, but I'm flying." He muttered. Vegeta snatched his burgundy beater out of the bathroom and hopped out the bedroom window.

"Not again…" Bulma sighed.

/

"So what'd he say?" Bra spat out at the short cop. The teenagers were sitting across from each other. They both were in hand cuffs. Bra noticed the confused look on the deputy's face and, by the tone of voice on the other end of the call, guessed the early morning phone call didn't sit well with her father. She chuckled when she didn't get an answer.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'd hurt you." Bra continued. "That much." Goten began laughing at his friend's smart-alec comment. Bra gave an evil smirk to the cop. She could sense his feeble fear when he looked away. The chubby deputy turned away from the two troublemakers and began shuffling papers and reports on his desk.

Goten and Bra had only arrived at the police station twenty minutes prior. From what she'd seen so far, Bra reckoned Officer Hassan was a newbie. Last time she got in trouble with the law, she was finger printed and had to take mug shots. This cop didn't seem to know what he was doing. This gave the two a perfect opportunity to slide out of trouble.

Bra came up with Dixie Normous as a false name and Goten was dubbed Isaac Cox. Just like her father, she thought ahead of time when she was in trouble. Knowing her mother was probably at the laboratory doing her new late night work, she used her real phone number. This way, her mom wouldn't pick up the phone when the police called. Trunks would be sleeping, so her father would be forced to answer the phone. Since Vegeta had a thing for covering up her and her brother's messes with humans, it would be no trouble for him to chew out the cop and pick her up. Problem solved.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as the officer tried to ignore the teens. "Shouldn't Vegeta be here by now?" Goten whispered across the room to his partner in crime. As if on cue, they faced towards the sound of a door being shut in the front of the station. "Does that answer your question?" Bra answered.

The cop held a paper as he scurried to the waiting room. He was rechecking all the information on the report as he walked. "Hello, are you Mr. Normous?" The cop asked without looked up from his file.

"Cut the crap, where's my kid?" Vegeta bluntly stated. The stout man looked up from the papers to an intimidating man staring him down. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You are really beginning to annoy the hell out of me with these silences. I expect an answer when I ask questions, now speak!" Vegeta harshly demanded fitted with his usual calm stance. The deputy shuffled the papers in his hands in realization. "Uh, yes, right this way, Mr. Normous!" The short man motioned towards the doorway leading to the backroom.

Knowing his daughter's slick cleverness with the law, Vegeta forced himself to go along with the faux name his daughter made up. It wasn't the first time she had done it.

The two men walked into a windowless, white room. Vegeta saw two teenagers, handcuffed, in black chairs across from one another. He was slightly surprised to see Goten in the room, who was avoiding the Saiyan's gaze.

"Hi, Daddy." Bra smirked up at her father standing to the right of her. Vegeta grunted at his greeting. The chubby cop slowly sat down in the desk and huffed when he finally landed. "Seriously? Him this time?" Vegeta dully asked with annoyance that he'd have to deal with not one, but two demi-Saiyan trouble makers.

Typically, Pan would be in Goten's position. He was a surprise to see. Vegeta briefly contemplated at what the two might have been doing all night…

_Could they have been…? Ah, shit, the Woman will deal with this later. _The prince thought to himself.

"Sit down, please." The cop finally spoke at his desk. Vegeta turned his position and remained standing. Why should he be sitting down as if the situation was going to take up much of his time?

Finally realizing his request wasn't going to be fulfilled, the man continued. "Oh, ahem. Well, these two have been-" The prince scoffed, "State the charges and the cost of bail, it will be paid. Just let me get back to my morning!" Vegeta bluntly said.

"Two counts of resisting arrest without violence, multiple counts of property damages and theft, minor in possession of alcohol, minor in possession of tobacco, and two counts of curfew violation." The officer listed.

"Not bad, huh?" Goten chimed in and smiled at Bra. The officer frowned. Vegeta opened his mouth to scold the boy, but a shove from behind him stopped him.

"Damn, him this time?" Bulma raised a blue eyebrow. It was his wife. Bra groaned at her mother's unexpected arrival. "Good morning, Mrs. Briefs!" Goten casually greeted. "Goten, please." The scientist's hand rose up to silence the old teen.

Bulma walked up to the officer's desk, passing her husband. She held her hand out for a handshake. The cop remained dumbfounded. "Hello, sir, I am the mother of the girl. I'll be happy to be responsible for the boy, too. Just drop the charges and I will be fickle for paying the fines." Vegeta snuck a small smile at his wife's professional way of handling things.

"So you must be Mrs. Normous. Please to meet you." The cop stuck out a hand for a shake. "Normous?" Bulma looked back at her teenaged daughter and husband who both shrugged. "There must be some misunderstanding." She added giving her family a sharp look.

"You are Dixie Normous's mother, aren't you?" He questioned. Bulma's eyes widened at the joke name.

"Not at all, officer… Erm, my daughter must have given you a false name, officer." Bulma frowned at the man. The man crooked his eyebrow and looked back down on his desk to recheck the papers. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Her name is Bra Briefs, you might want to look her up. She has a… record of misdoings."

The man began away at the laptop on his desk. "Oh yes, here she is. Bra Briefs. My, my, are you by any chance related to the famous Mr. Briefs of Capsule Corp?" The stunned cop looked up at the woman.

Behind the adults, Bra smirked. She could sense her mom was going to use their famous name to good use in a few moments…

"Why yes, that's my father!" The blue haired woman sneered while crossing her arms. She heard her husband grunt in the backroom, detecting annoyance in his tone.

"We're kind of busy at the moment. Perhaps this…" She slipped a small hand into her pocket, revealing a band of cash. "… could make this process a little faster?" She winked at the officer.

The short, stout gazed at the cash in her palm with wide eyes. "Perhaps it could help." He snatched it from her hands and briskly shoved it into his pants pocket, making sure he looked around for any other co-workers looking.

Goten was shocked at what he just witnessed. "Wow, Bra, your mom's pretty persuasive…" He whispered. Then the cop stood up from his desk, pushing the table forward with his large belly, and strolled over to the two teenagers, fumbling with the keys in his hands. He leaned over and stuck the correct key into the handcuff lock of Bra's, followed by Goten's.

The two exchanged smiles at each other. Vegeta looked at the boy closely, beginning, again, to wonder what else the pair did.

"Thank you, officer, I'll make sure you don't see these two rascals any time soon." Bulma shook the cop's hand. Vegeta had already left the premises when she turned back around to her family.

"He didn't want to ride in the car." Bra shrugged.

_(A/N) I was going to write a more, but I think we're good enough I don't want to write past 3,000 words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review?_


End file.
